masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Noveria: Geth Interest
The walkthrough provided on the page is good, but if a more thorough and/or better breakdown of the options for this quest and their rewards (particularly the morality points) would be a great improvement.User:Byrnt February 3, 2011 (UTC) :Morality points are a no go. It was decided that the morality points would only be contained in the Mass Effect Morality Guide. Current ones would say, but further edits putting them in would be reverted. Apart from that, I can't se what you are talking about. Lancer1289 19:15, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::My apologies. I didn't know about your policy about including morality points outside of that particular page, though I doubt the usefulness of the policy. I was commenting because I had seen more in depth walkthroughs for other quests on this wiki, which included the morality rewards. Oh, and I meant that the lay-out could be structured better, with better sectioning of the quest options.Byrnt 15:17, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree with Byrnt that the quest options should be presented better. For example, at "Getting a Garage Pass" it says "With no other alternative, head to the Hotel Lounge to talk to Qui’in.", but you have the option to get the garage pass from Anoleis if you turn in Opold (See the assigment Noveria: Smuggling). Also, I would like to see the mission Noveria: Lorik Qui'in as a separate wiki page as now the information on that mission is scattered on several pages. Zumo 14:26, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Except that isn't how we do things here. Lorik Qui'in redirects to this article as the information it covers is more relevant here than in its own article. Many missions in ME change their journal entry, which is why we have several redirects to various articles because the information is more relevant, and easier to read, in one place, than in separate articles. Second the Smuggling is an assignment, while this is a mission article. Two completely separate things and because of that, they should be covered separately. Lancer1289 17:07, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::I see your point, but a change in the title is not the case here. Noveria: Lorik Qui'in is listed separately from the overall Noveria mission and is actually an assignment, but for some weird reason it appears on the mission list. I was yesterday playing the game and I wanted to know all the paths I could take on this "mission", but I found out that there is no single page that would contain all the related information. Instead, I had to read Noveria: Geth Interest (this page), Lorik Qui'in, Gianna Parasini and Administrator Anoleis. After playing through the "mission", I felt that the provided info was a bit inaccurate. Now I would like to improve the wiki, but I am not sure where to place the details. In my opinion, the details don't belong onto a walkthough page and the chacter pages are even worse alternative. What do you propose? Zumo 19:55, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ok what is inaccurate here? You haven't demonstrated what is inaccurate so nothing can be fixed. All of the relevant information is present in the article so I do not see what is inaccurate. Also just pointing out, we don't put walkthrough information into character articles as information like that is inappropriate there. Lancer1289 20:28, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::No, nothing inaccurate _here_ except that sentence "With no other alternative, ...". My main interest is that an article for the mission/assigment Noveria: Lorik Qui'in is missing because it is linked to this page. Maybe someone thought that it is the same thing, but it is not. I am just trying to make a point that we should create that missing page and collect all the details there. Zumo 20:43, May 15, 2011 (UTC) 'A Voice' vs Gianna Parasini In my opinion, it does not make sense to link "a voice" to Gianna as the article reveals the identity only later. Thus I have unlinked "a voice" and linked the first appearance of Gianna Parasini. Zumo 20:16, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :And I have undone that as a needless switching of links. Lancer1289 20:28, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::It was not needless as I explained above. Also, how are you supposed to find a link to Gianna if it is called "a voice"? Zumo 20:43, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::I rewrote the section about Parasini's introduction. There is simply no need to refer to her as 'a voice' since it is not any kind of spoiler, and she introduces herself about a minute later. MaxWilder 20:49, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Squeezing Anoleis After obtaining Lorik Qui'in's evidence, you can talk to Administrator Anoleis and confront him with it. I'm trying to do this on the Paragon path, but there are still conversation options greyed-out. I'm maxed in Charm, and nearly maxed in Paragon points. What is preventing me from selecting the paragon conversation? I can only assume from the position of the text that "I'll hold onto it" is the paragon option. MaxWilder 06:26, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Crate decrypt In the Aleutsk Valley section, it says, "Eventually you will run across a wrecked Grizzly and nearby is a crate, decrypt it and move on." I found that this crate did not need decrypting, but could simply be opened. I am playing the Mass Effect Trilogy on PC. -Sophia (talk) 09:28, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :Just to add to this, I found that the two crates mentioned next to the burning Grizzly after the first tunnel (" Once they are destroyed, head to the burning Grizzly and take a look inside the two crates behind it.") are both locked, requiring Easy decryption. -Sophia (talk) 09:45, March 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Finally, I could not find the upgrade kit in the second tunnel that is mentioned here: "About halfway down the tunnel there is another upgrade kit." -Sophia (talk) 09:55, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Disabling Security I don't think disabling security to Synthetic Insights actually does anything. I made a manual save and tried going in there twice, the first time with security enabled and the second time with it disabled. It made no difference. Is this a glitch? Might be worth mentioning. --ShootingStarAJM (talk) 20:04, May 6, 2017 (UTC)